Nightmare of the Undead
by Light Gaia
Summary: The undead has rised again and Jack marston needs to find a way to stop the undead horde will he succeed? No slash/love interest.
1. Undead

**Author's note: **

**Hi everyone i've been playing RDR lately and came up with another story.**

**and i really like the undead nightmare DLC and i got inspired to write a story about John Marston's**

**son Jack many people don't like the Character but i do find it interesting it's a short chapter but i hope you still like it.**

**Enjoy reading :) TC LightGaia xxxx**

Jack Marston hasn't slept for days his world bleeds. Terror has darken the sky with roaring thunder many screams for help are heard.

Boulders chased a family down and feed upon the flesh of two elderly humans who couldn't keep up.

Jack tried to save as much as he can but most of the time the victims get out numbered or bitten so his attempt to save them was in vain. he failed to save Landon and other few people he has respect for.

the undead attacks became lesser as the day time started and gave the villagers the chance to get more ammunitions

Blackwater got cleared from the undead by a group of gunslinger's

Retchers tried to spit acid on the gun slingers horse one got hit but got saved by the other gunslinger's.

Many houses have writing on it with desperate pleas for help.

many blamed the mexicans again for the undead to rise once more and the outlaw blamed the sheriffs for thinking they are above the law.

villagers heard horse footsteps while they are looking for more food.

they became spooked and ran inside and barricade the doors.

guards above the roofs aimed their gun at a figure but didn't fire when they noticed it's an uninfected human.

Jack galloped as fast has his horse could even the bears and wolves are infected he made a few undead lost their balance as he raced through the forest.

he thought losing his parents is a nightmare but this is horrible if Jack had a dollar for every time he witness villagers getting devoured by the undead then he would be swimming in money.

His body ached and wasn't sure how long he can stay alive days seems like weeks the air is thick his ammo and food will run out sooner or later when everything seemed lost on this dying land He noticed a black horse with manes of hell fire around its body with an unknown rider.

Riding the wild beast on the opposite side of the road.

galloping towards the same direction jack went. the horse was 10 times faster than his and Jack lost sight of the mysterious rider

but a trail of fire still remained behind.

Jack felt hope in his heart hope that he will find a cure to reverse the infection and save everyone.


	2. Looking for survivors

Jack lost sight of the rider but the rider felt so familiar but yet he didn't have the time to get a good look at the stranger

he remained in awe for a bit but snapped into reality he needs to find survivors and get them to safety he arrived at the MacFarlane ranch

but it seemed deserted Jack went to bonnies mansion to see if she want to come with him before thing's get out of hand

but there as so sign of her the door was open but it didn't seemed forced open by zombies and her ammo is missing also so that means she might be out there alone but why would she do that? she won't survive on her own.

it was quiet too quiet it gave jack chills running up his spine he took ammo from the fallen villagers he noticed Undead

sliding down a hill on a huge pile like they knew he's here Jack knew it was time to leave to find bonnie hopefully she's still alive somewhere.

Jack looked on the map and traveled to Black water first there were no survivors but there was a whole fleet of undead instead

Another town is lost he feared for the worst that Mrs MacFarlane might not be among the living.

Jack moved further and heard gun shots in the distance that was like a breath of fresh air at least one town is not overthrown

he kicked his horse to gallop faster cm on Faster! Jack beamed he must help them there are too many lives lost already.

Jack arrived one gun man got hit by a retcher on the top of the roof Jack shot it hopefully the man will survive the blow but he turned and other survivors on the roof had to shot him.

shrieking and roaring came behind jack and he jumped on a ladder and climbed on a roof and used his sniper rifle to shoot zombies from a far distance.

more zombies came but many were stopped from coming closer it seemed that the survivors at a winning hand for once.

Jack shot as much as he could and reloaded his rifle he noticed something in the distance at first he thought 2 zombies are being attacked by other zombies

when he looked through his rifle he noticed it wasn't zombies but two survivors being chased one of them was Bonnie MacFarlane Jack gasped and adrenaline took over his body and climbed off a pipe and let himself fall to the ground and sprinted towards the undead horde he shot the ones who attacked the lawman saving him from the retchers Bonnie was thrown on the ground and was one inch away of being eaten.

NOOOOOOO! Jack screamed and he aimed his Winchester repeater at the undead head's his vision became orange

time became slower and could hear his own heartbeat. everything moved in slow motion including the Undead.

time speeded up and Jack shot all the Undead surrounding bonnie.

killing them within seconds. Bonnie removed the dead corpse off her and asked if her companion is ok.

Jack coached them to follow him quick and made one sprint back to the roof Bonnie fired her gun at the chasing zombies

the survivor's helped them but couldn't shoot all of them Jack gave Bonnie a boost and she climbed on the water-pipe and helped the lawman up but deep inside he wished he only saved Bonnie.

the water pipe to the roof was about to break and Jack climbed on Jack climbed as fast as he could and when the pipe broke he jumped in the air but didn't make it to the ramp but bonnie grabbed his arm just in time she almost fell off but the survivors helped her to pull Jack over the ramp while the Lawman just stood there and watch.

They both catched their breath can't my week go any worse this is the second hell broke loose Bonnie and walked up to Jack to embrace him.

Oh im so glad you are among the living Jack!

Me too Miss MacFarlane me too Jack said and returned the embrace.

i can't believe we made it! we made it! he walked to the edge of the building take that you flesh chomping devils! he started taunting them

we only crossed the road mister! Jack said.

we haven't found a way to reverse the infection yet! so keep your voice down!

Jack gave him an ice cold glare he still hated lawmen and even in time like this he really didn't want to work together with them.

with anyone of those criminals with badges.

you look familiar the Lawman said do i know you from somewhere

does the name John Marston say anything to you?

the outlaw who got killed 3 years ago ? yes i think so the lawman said.

he's my Father im Jack Marston he responded

Oh well im sorry about your loss the Law man quickly said he felt his heart race

he felt unsafe now and not because of the undead he's with John Marston's son

and if Jack ever get wind of the fact that he's one of the agents of Edgar Ross who put a bullet through his father

then the Undead will the least of his concern.

pff I doubt it. im sure you killed many innocent people who didn't deserve to die Mister. Jack said

Listen this is not the time to deal with your hatred towards sheriffs Bonnie said

we can't stay forever we need to travel to a safe place where there is enough food and supplies to buy us more time!

yes the woman is right the Lawmen said I think I know the right place where to go.

we need to get to fort mercer today! the lawman spoke

No Jack said we can't we need to stay put and find a way to reverse this plague. if it's caused by something i know we can

also lift it but we won't if we end up dead!

what do you mean Marston? you expecting us to stay here like sitting ducks?

No! im not saying that! Jack snapped we can't go out at night or it will be our graves don't you get it?

at night risks of ambush will increase.

he could be right bonnie said maybe we should wait until the night has passed

oh i get it. the lawman said you are just a coward aren't you?

what? is the Apocalypse too much for you too handle? and you call yourself a Marston? the lawman mocked

that comment angered Jack and roughly pushed him against the wall Listen its men like you who killed my Pa!.

so don't you dare talk about my Father or I'll go trigger happy on you scumbag! Jack raised his voice Bonnie tried to remove Jack's revolver but he squeezed her wrists and pushed her away.

mind your own damn business! Jack yelled

Jack! bonnie pleaded don't become a man your father tried to prevent from happening.  
don't talk about my father! you don't know anything about me or him you have no right to judge me!

Jack please!

just leave me alone it's for the best that we part ways i will find a cure for this but i need to do it alone

wait Jack! listen! last time the dead rised was because of Seth. he stole a mask of an ancient goddess

maybe he took it again!.

thanks for telling me Mrs. MacFarlane Jack said.

when the morning comes i'll visit this Seth and you will head to fort mercer without looking back understood?

they both nodded

be safe Jack Bonnie said

i'll meet you there soon Jack said

Jack waited until it became sunrise and said his goodbye to bonnie and she gave him her blessing

and 3 of them departed and Jack watched until they almost disappeared out of sight

there was no time to waste this nightmare must come to a end for good.

* * *

Jack arrived at Seth's house and shot a group of undead with dead eye

he kicked Seth's house in but he couldn't find him he called out his name but there was no sign of that tomb robber

Jack galloped to the nearest grave yard hopefully he won't find anymore undead Jack held his revolver drawn

and looked beside him every time he heard something and he called Seth's name again.

he noticed a silhouette near a tomb stone and the figure moved away Jack scanned the area he felt something behind him

but before he could react the back of a rifle got slammed against Jack's head and passed out.

Seth looted Jack's unconscious body from his weapons and dragged him to his camp in the woods.

**Author's Note: **

**Another chapter done :) I've been having more free time so it's a good opportunity to take more**

**time to update my stories. and my other 2 stories will be updated aswell.**

**i hope you like this chapter and i hope you liked my take when Jack unlocked the Dead Eye for the first time**

**T.C and be good **

**Light Gaia xxxx**


	3. On a pale horse

Jack woke up hog tied when ice cold water got splashed in his face and saw a undead moses hovering over him

oh no Jack thought but Seth jumped next to moses pushing his friend away c'mon Moses it's not polite to stare,

don't worry marton's boy he won't hurt a fly. seth said and skipped around a undead prostitute called Mary-Loo

Seth! you stole that mask again! how fucking stupid are you? Jack snapped

who told you that? the villagers? those damn mexicans? Seth asked grabbing Jack by his collar ooh they always blame me! screw them all!

i don't have the damn thing i threw it away ages ago!

Im warning you Seth! you better find and place that mask back or it will be a matter of time before your

freaky friends will turn against you Jack said.

Seth jumped around acting like he's intimidated

_Ohh im warning you Seth!_ _I__m warning you Seth!_ Seth repeated again mimicking Jack's accent,

arrrrg you have any idea like who you sound like?! Seth asked.

you are just like that son of a bitch!

and i don't like that at all Seth whistled on two fingers and caught moses attention

Moses i have a yummy treat for you a nice human sandwich Seth giggled jolly Mary-Loo feel free to have a bite also

any last words? Seth said and held a sharp knife infront of Jack's face.

Jack closed his eyes in defeat atleast he can join his father in the after life now.

seth was about to slit Jack's throat and feed him to undead moses and Mary-Loo but stopped for a second

and got in Jack's face oh by the way marston boy if you see your Pa in hell tell him i said Hi. Seth smirked.  
jack cleared his throat and spat in Seth's face.

Seth rubbed his face clean and got very ticked and kneed Jack in the face almost braking his nose

Jack felt warm blood flush over his face but didn't say a word and layed lifeless on the ground

Say your prayers Marston you'll need it Seth said and was about the strike Jack.

all of the sudden An loud bang was heared and Seth froze in place and Jack opened his eyes and saw that Seth has been shot multiple times Seth effortly turned around to see who shot him white fog cloaked the ground within seconds seth pointed his gun towards the strange figure

Ma...Ma...Mar.. Seth said through gargling sounds but that's the only words that escaped his throat Jack saw the figure in the distance aiming his revolver at Seth fog remained around the mysterious Rider's pale horse and it made it hard for Jack to identify his protector.

damn you Seth whispered and spit out more blood he collapsed on his knees and brought his gun up to shoot the stranger but the mysterious rider responded with a gunshot right through Seth's head finishing him for good.

Moses and mary-loo witnessed Seth death and became enraged and ran towards the rider to tackle him off his horse The horse stood on his 2 paws and let out a ghostly shriek fog surrounded Moses and Mary-Loo and their head exploded the thick fog started to decrease and Jack could see the figure better it wore a dark cowboy hat and bandana to hide it's face and slowly approached Jack with with a large knife drawed from his belt.

Jack eyed the rider he felt intense fear his whole body became paralyzed Jack breathed in and out rapidly but opened his eyes when he realised the rider drawed his knife just to cut him free.  
Jack's limp body collapsed on the ground and looked the rider in the eye his vision became blurry.

"Oh Jack" the rider grumbled with a eerie tone in his voice.

that's the last thing Jack heard before he passed out.

* * *

It became dawn and the sun shined through the window in Jack's face he woke up and rubbed his eyes  
he noticed he's in his own bed.

for a minute he thought that it was all a nightmare but his injuries and half torn shirt proved otherwise.  
his revolver and rifle rested on the table.

He got up removed his torn clothing went to the bathroom to clean himself up and treated his injuries

Jack changed into his cowboy .outfit and went to the barn to get more weapons  
he grabbed his shot guns and packed as much ammo as he could he was about to leave but stopped and glanced at the wall of the barn.

and it has writings on it

_My son Oh my Blessed son_ was written with white paint but underneath the text something new was carved into the wall

Jack looked closer and read it

**_"i'll always be with you jack" _**was written by someone.

Jack felt his eyes tear up and ran outside he sprinted to his Father's grave but it was empty.

It looked like it got digged out but he knows that his Father has rised from the grave as an undead  
but with the soul of a man it was john marston who saved him from Seth.

Jack knew that the mask won't be able to save the infected. but there are reports being made that outside texas and mexico that the plague hasn't  
infected a huge part of the population yet there might still be a way to save other people but he and other survivors must terminate the other undead to prevent any further spreading  
and cross borders to increase his chance to survive Jack sighed sadly and hoped his father is alright wherever he is.

He glanced over his mother's grave but that was empty as well abigale must be here somewhere.  
Jack heard an eerie hiss coming from behind him he turned around but didn't move.

it was Abigail but as an undead she roared and shrieked and moved towards Jack  
Jack hesitantly aimed his revolver at Abigail's head.

i'm sorry momma i.i wished i didn't have to do this. Jack said with a broken voice

Jack squeezed his eyes shut his arms was shaking and couldn't pull the trigger  
he heard Abigail coming closer as her roaring becomes louder.

Abigail reached out her arms to grab him but Jack gained enough courage and shot Abigail in the head.

Jack lowered his revolver im sorry Ma he breathed out.. i truly am. and placed his gun back and walked off

Jack knew that there is no time to grief and had to keep moving to stay alive.  
he rode his horse towards fort mercer that's the safest place he can go to there he'll have enough time to make a plan to get out of here  
when the time is right.

* * *

after hours traveling Jack arrived at fort Mercher his plan was to talk to the nuns in hermana's church but all of them turned into the undead  
and there was no sign of the nun who gave john the holy water there.  
the gun men at fort mercher lowered the stairs for jack to climb up the undead chose Jack's horse as thier 1st priority and devoured it  
jack fell on the ground but instead of attacking him more zombies went up to the horse feeding upon it's flesh.  
it gave Jack a couple of seconds to reach the ladder.

he had to dodge the retchers acid attack as he made it's way up the gun men shot them with a sniper rifle and helped jack up.

you are safe now senôr a mexican said in broken english

erm Hola Gracias Jack responded and dusted himself off

the mexicans were happy that there's another survivor among them and gave Jack a room to stay in with food.

Jack layed under the warm covers with his shot gun in arms reach he can rest peacefully without being attacked but still he had a hard time to shut his eyes

He remembered the moment when he used Dead Eye for the first time he knew his Father would be proud of him.  
night time came with a bright full moon more undead arrived and scratched against the wall of the fort they could smell the human flesh in there.

boulders and retchers shrieked in frustration Jack caught sight of Bonnie and the lawman he's happy bonnie is unharmed but didn't feel like acknowledging her at the moment he hasn't forgotten that she took the side of the lawman acting like it's wrong to become like his father was a real slap to the face for Jack.

what's wrong with being like John Marston? Jack thought he isn't perfect but at least he tries to become a better man but no one sees that everyone judges John how he was years ago and not notice the man he became and all the good things he has done to make up for his criminal past.

Jack climbed up the stairs to the top and looked down it doesn't seem like there is a end many undead made their way to the fort with a growing line behind them.

Jack walked up to a mexican lady called Millicent Waterbury and gave her some ammo

im not sure if you can understand me partner we will get out of here Jack said

don't go outside! stay here! it's safe for you Millicent said pleading

i ain't going no where for now but we must make a plan to get out of here or we'll all going to die sooner or later

what is your plan ? Millicent asked

i will think of something i give you my word miss it's going to be all right.

**Author's Note: **

**I got inspired for this chapter by seeing undead Marston with a soul of a man protecting people even after death.**

**and i wondered what happened to Jack did he got away? or did he got bitten again?**

**No one knows :(**

**I know i've updated this story much sooner than my other stories but i was very excited**

**when idea's for a RDR fic popped into my mind.**

**I hope you enjoyed this final Chapter of my story **

**until next time **

**Light Gaia xxx**


End file.
